Many entertainment and communication-related electronic (“client”) devices are capable of receiving, transmitting, and/or presenting streaming digital data (“content”). For example, a set-top box may be configured to receive multimedia programs, such as video-on-demand (VOD) programs, that are streamed from a content provider. A computer may be configured to receive a stream of a video clip over the Internet. A phone application may enable receipt of streaming audio data over a real-time transport protocol (RTP) link/channel that is established over an Internet protocol (IP) network or a cellular network.
Service providers and/or content providers often offer multiple encodings of a multimedia presentation, for example, to allow a client device to dynamically switch between alternate versions of the multimedia presentation having different bitrates. Typically, however, a subscriber has limited options with respect to selecting different camera angles and/or displaying less than an entire viewing area of the multimedia presentation, for example, a select portion of an overall image area that may be of particular interest to the subscriber.